


Identity Crisis

by Moontyger



Category: Girl Genius
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 18:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1992699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moontyger/pseuds/Moontyger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agatha is her father's daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Identity Crisis

Agatha is her father's daughter. Nearly everything about her life proclaims it: the Castle and the Jägermonsters acknowledge her; all of Europa (at least, those who recognize her) know her as the Heterodyne girl.

But there are exceptions. When the Baron looked at her, he saw someone else: the Geisterdamen's Holy Child, an heir to an entirely different house. For them, her Heterodyne heritage was merely trivia, a cover for the truth.

No one asked Agatha which legacy she wanted to claim. Maybe they're right not to. She will always be both; she just has to decide what that means.


End file.
